


Он проиграл

by Evanithe



Series: Сакамото/Шо Хаябуса [1]
Category: ['Sakamoto desu ga?', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Иногда его посещала мысль, насколько же всё это абсурдно. Это вовсе не битва. Сакамото просто смеётся над ним.
Relationships: Hayabusa/Sakamoto (Sakamoto desu ga?)
Series: Сакамото/Шо Хаябуса [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925143
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда его посещала мысль, насколько же всё это абсурдно. Это вовсе не битва. Сакамото просто смеётся над ним.

_«Пусть я лучше погибну здесь, чем выиграю схватку нечестным образом»_.

Он сказал это на полном серьёзе, с искренней верой, напоминающей чистых сердцами детей.

Наличие у этого человека чести невольно заставляло испытывать к нему уважение. Из-за этого качества, которое стояло далеко не на последних местах в иерархии ценностей, Хаябуса казался взрослее, нежели остальные ребята его возраста. Ценность, присущая больше взрослым с их правилами и формальностями, которые обыкновенно раздражают людей помладше, но всё это так шло этому парню. Младшеклассники, сами того не осознавая, ощущали это в нём, благоговейно следуя за ним, желая быть такими же, как он. Каким бы драчуном светловолосый юноша ни был, он подавал вполне хороший пример окружению – умный, сильный, честолюбивый, принципиальный.

Хаябуса был, по мнению второгодок, самым крутым парнем в школе. Он хорошо дерётся, имеет неплохой склад ума, недурно выглядит даже со своими косичками, длинными светлыми волосами.

Он решительно отверг стороннюю помощь, полностью отдавшись процессу добровольно принятой «битвы».

Иногда его посещала мысль, насколько же всё это абсурдно. Это вовсе не битва. Сакамото просто смеётся над ним. То, с какой лёгкостью брюнет парирует его удары, с самого начала поражало его до мурашек на спине. Один из лучших драчунов школы не может одолеть первогодку! Смех да и только! Но этот младшеклассник не так прост, как кажется окружению. Он опасен. Определённо.

По крайней мере, с этой мыслью Хаябусе было смириться легче, нежели с предположением, что на самом деле слаб он сам. Это было просто невозможно. Даже Маруяма был напуган этим парнем в очках, а ведь слабаком он не был.

_«Ах!»_ — Хаябуса удивлённо смотрит на своего соперника.

Он обыграл его. Пока Хаябуса гнался за победой, этот самодовольный шкет решил вызвать для него такси, хотя выглядело это так, будто он действительно собирался использовать против него погодные условия, а конкретно – шедший ливень.

Лёгкий толчок ладонями в ладони, и блондин падает, с ужасом осознавая, что не может устоять на ногах. Он проиграл. Проиграл в поединке парню, который и не воспринимал его всерьёз – именно это означает неожиданное приземление в кресло салона автомобиля. Он всё просчитал.

Хаябуса удивлённо охнул, с недоумением оглядываясь по сторонам. Он уже приготовился упасть на мокрый дорожный асфальт, но вместо этого оказался на мягком сидении. Переводит взгляд на него.

Сакамото неспешно приближается, кладёт руку на открытую дверь чёрного такси, и, улыбаясь, произносит:

— Меньше всего я хотел бы, чтобы вы простудились, — на его тонких идеальных губах появляется ухмылка. — Поэтому я вызвал такси.

Взгляд из-под очков, казалось, прожигал насквозь каждый миллиметр его мокрого тела. Он буквально почувствовал, как Сакамото задержался, рассматривая его открытую шею, о том же, что его тонкая футболка в принципе может просвечивать, Хаябуса и не подумал.

Он невольно вздрогнул и поспешил отвести взгляд, уставившись в сторону своих, оказывается, не самых лучших приспешников. Вся эта потасовка началась целиком и полностью по их вине, и их обязательно постигнет наказание за содеянное.

Сейчас Шо был даже рад, что второгодки здесь. Он понимал, что в тот момент, когда их взгляды с Сакамото снова пересеклись минуту или секунду – не столь важно – назад, что-то произошло, из-за чего ему было бы крайне неловко остаться с этим парнем наедине. Его присутствие и раньше напрягало, но не до такой степени.

Сакамото удивительный человек. Скорее всего, он с самого начала не собирался драться, а поединок сумо стал наилучшим видимым решением. Либо… у него есть связи и в полиции, и он договорился с офицером насчёт всего этого спектакля.

Нет…

Хаябуса решительно мотнул головой, отгоняя мысль, не пришедшуюся по душе.

Быть такого не может. В конце концов, они только школьники. Откуда у человека младше него самого могут быть подобные связи и способность держать весь класс под собой?

_«Какой бред,»_ — подумал блондин, рассматривая мелькающие за окном пейзажи знакомой местности.


	2. Он проиграл—фанфик по фэндому«Sakamoto desu ga?»

После произошедшего инцидента на некоторое время Хаябуса позабыл о Сакамото. Близился фестиваль, а аппарат для изготовления сахарной ваты уже был готов и радовал его приторностью. Но на вопрос первогодок о том, можно ли пригласить к ним Сакамото, блондин препятствовать не стал. Не его это дело. Да и пусть, мешать всё равно же не будет.

— Я здесь, потому что не люблю быть к чему-либо привязанным, — и когда он это говорил, он привычно не соврал. Присутствие Сакамото после того, как они долго друг друга не видели, могло кое-что прояснить. Момент с загадочными ощущениями. — Вы сами должны выбирать себе друзей.

— Хаябуса-шонпай… — Атсуши, одноклассник обсуждаемого брюнета, томно выдохнул, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как искусно Шо наматывает сладкую вату на палочку, и восхищаясь его словами.

— Ну, — как бы невзначай, добавил, — меня он тоже заинтересовал.

К несчастью, радоваться пришлось недолго.

Сколько бы сладостей ни было, но лик внезапно объявившегося с очередными дурными намерениями Фукасэ-сана испортил всё настроение. Тем более, учитывая, что мужчина угрожал знатно испортить Хаябусе лицо, приложив к барабану, крутящему вату.

— Ну, так кто такой Сакамото?

Никто из присутствующих не ответил на этот вопрос, включая находившегося в опасной ситуации Шо. Ни у кого не было сомнений, что Фукасэ способен причинить боль другим, но всё же… Он не тот, кто любит марать руки. Он угрожает, но не претворяет в жизнь свои угрозы. Но от знания этого не менее жутко.

Что более важно, Сакамото в серьёзной опасности. Этот человек не остановится, пока не сотрёт полностью существование этого ученика из школы. Он терпеть не может всеобщих любимчиков. И, к огромному сожалению блондина и его приспешников, этот привлекательный брюнет в очках таковым и являлся – любимцем школы.

Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Спасать невиноватого мальчишку. Или хотя бы предупредить его о том, кто такой Фукасэ-сан.

Трудные времена требуют решительных действий. Но Хаябуса всё же смог донести дело до этого парня. А что делать с полученной информацией – уже его выбор.

Когда он увидел Сакамото на сцене, изображающего дерево, он заметил, что его сердце пропустило удар и на мгновение стало тяжелее дышать.

Вторым звоночком стал взгляд, которым он провожал спину убегающего в свой класс брюнета. В то мгновение его «разбудили» второгодки, спрашивавшие, что такого в той стене, за которой он наблюдал, не особо задумываясь, что именно в ту сторону ушёл первогодка. И им же лучше, что не поняли.

Единственное, что он мог, это надеяться, что Сакамото справится сам. Против Фукасэ Хаябуса бессилен. Тот тёмноволосый мужчина многократно сильнее него и не раз это демонстрировал.

При воспоминаниях блондина бросило в дрожь, и он решил продолжить своё излюбленное дело. _«Мы всё ещё можем наслаждаться фестивалем, даже если у нас ничего не выйдет»_. Даже если никто не придёт и не узнает о том, что у них здесь делается сахарная вата.

Но тот парень в очередной раз удивил, пригласив их не особо приятную для большей части школы группу к себе в класс. Теперь они могли наслаждаться сладостями вместе с остальными, радовать других. И от этого на душе становилось теплее.

Ближе к вечеру, когда фестиваль наконец подошёл к концу и уборка была позади, Хаябуса тяжко вздохнул, стоя недалеко от выхода из здания.

Сегодняшний день был настолько же долог, насколько и тот. Тот день, когда он впервые увидел Сакамото воочию.

Раньше он много о нём слышал, пусть и не особо вдумывался во все эти слухи. Стильный парень из первого класса. Не был застукан в драках, но держит весь класс. Круглый отличник, но намёков не понимает. Замечательно выглядит. Даже слишком замечательно для этой школы. Без единого изъяна. Казалось, даже очки ему подходили идеально, будто он с ними родился. Короткие чёрные волосы, глубокие стального цвета глаза. Забавная родинка под левым глазом… Всё это казалось таким естественным для него, свойственным только ему.

Но в то же время Хаябуса понимал, что тёмный цвет волос – самый распространённый в Японии, как и узкие глаза. А вот оспорить право на исключительность его прожигающего взгляда серых глаз уже не получалось. Эта черта встречалась у этой нации редко. Харизма, которую излучал тот парень, вкупе с этим раздевающим взглядом не поддавались никакому сравнению.

Ему казалось, что психика тихо-мирно начинает пошатываться, стоило выглянуть знакомой фигуре из-за дерева впереди, на которое он долгое время смотрел. Шо видел, как известный на всю школу первогодка покидал здание вместе с Йошинобу, активно что-то обсуждая, это не мог быть он. Кто угодно, но не он.

Если не черты лица, то эти глаза блондин точно узнает из сотни.

Человек размеренными уверенными шагами направлялся к нему, пристально смотря ему в глаза. И рушить этот зрительный контакт, отворачиваясь, почему-то не хотелось.

Когда до столкновения оставался шаг или два, он остановился, внимательно следя за реакцией Шо. Хаябуса наблюдал за ним в ответ, не зная, чего от него вообще можно ожидать сейчас.

Хотелось уйти, отвернуться, но не получалось. Голубые глаза Шо продолжали внимательно рассматривать лицо всё такого же бесстрастного Сакамото, запоминая каждый уголок, морщинку или складочку и любуясь аккуратной родинкой на его щеке.

Вдруг брюнет вынул руку из-за спины, протягивая палочку с сахарной ватой, как оказалось – возвращая.

— Как по мне, так слишком сладкая, — он улыбнулся, когда Шо принял подарок, а затем, обогнув крупную вату сбоку, нежно, но уверенно коснулся языком губ блондина, легонько облизнув. — А вот эта в самый раз.

От удивления и переизбытка накопившихся за длительное время эмоций Хаябуса на несколько секунд выпал из мира, но быстро пришёл в себя, стоило молодому человеку приблизиться ещё раз. На этот раз для полноценного поцелуя.

И только заполучив желаемое, Сакамото загадочно улыбнулся и, вежливо пожелав доброго вечера, ушёл в неизвестном для Хаябусы направлении, оставив светловолосого главу хулиганов пребывать в шоке, недоумевать и краснеть от смущения.

При том, что Сакамото ведёт себя так же странно, следующие дни обещают быть крайне беспокойными для Шо…


End file.
